Springfield, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2152 |population_density_km2 = 449.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1163.2 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 311 |elevation_ft = 1020 |latd = 44 |latm = 14 |lats = 22 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 58 |longs = 43 |longEW = W |coordinates_display=title,inline |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 56087 |area_code = 507 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-61816 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0652489 |website = |footnotes = }} Springfield is a city in Brown County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 2,152 at the 2010 census. U.S. Route 14 serves as a main arterial route in the community. This location is in the middle of some of Minnesota's most productive farmland. It has the state's only brick plant, operated by Acme-Ochs Brick Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. The Cottonwood River flows through the city. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,152 people, 913 households, and 558 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 1,015 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.8% White, 0.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.4% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.6% of the population. There were 913 households of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.9% were married couples living together, 6.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.9% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 20.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.88. The median age in the city was 46.8 years. 22.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 19.4% were from 25 to 44; 25.7% were from 45 to 64; and 26.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.6% male and 52.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,215 people, 897 households, and 562 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,223.9 people per square mile (472.5/km²). There were 968 housing units at an average density of 534.9 per square mile (206.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.33% White, 0.32% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.63% from other races, and 0.27% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.99% of the population. There were 897 households out of which 30.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.7% were married couples living together, 5.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.3% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 22.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 3.03. In the city the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 5.7% from 18 to 24, 22.4% from 25 to 44, 18.6% from 45 to 64, and 27.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 86.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,643, and the median income for a family was $41,071. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $21,779 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,977. About 2.5% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.6% of those under age 18 and 12.4% of those age 65 or over. History The town was often mentioned on Little House on the Prairie as the town to which Charles Ingalls would frequently go for his "business travels". Bernie Bierman, one of the most successful coaches in Minnesota Golden Gophers football history, was born in Springfield.http://www.tulanegreenwave.com/genrel/bierman_bernie00.html Former state legislator and candidate for Governor Marty Seifert was born in Springfield.http://www.yatedo.com/p/Marty+Seifert/famous/303b89a3d375b17cc634ba13a991ff40 Public schools *In 2005, Springfield High School won the Minnesota State High School League State 1A Football Title under Coach Paul Dunn. *In 2006, Springfield High School won the M.S.H.S.L. State 1A Softball Title under Coach Paul Dunn. *In 2010, while competing at the MTEEA Supermileage Competition, the Springfield High School CADD Team, under the direction of Mr. TJ Brown, pulled off what has since been considered the greatest upset in competition history by winning a state title in the “Best Design” portion of the competition with a severely underfinanced and undermanned team. *In 2011, Springfield High School won the M.S.H.S.L. State 1A Basketball Title under Coach Lance Larson. *In 2011, Springfield High School won the M.S.H.S.L. State 1A Golf Title under Coach Paul Arnoldi. References External links * City of Springfield * Springfield Chamber of Commerce * Public Schools Website * Springfield Community Guide Category:Cities in Brown County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota